Sonic and Ruki chp 1 The Wedding
by sonic-is-my-hedgie
Summary: Sonic is getting married to a beige hedgehog named Ruki. This is my first chapter and I hope you like it. but something not so good happens in one of my future chapters. you'll have to read this one first to understand parts of the next chapters. Enjoy!


Sonic and Ruki Chp.1- The wedding

Many minutes passed and the bear minister finished his speech from the Book of Monbius. "Sonic and Ruki would like to say a few words of their own" Sonic nodded and turned to Ruki. He took her hands, and smiled, then spoke softly."Ruki, my dearest Ruki. To whom I stand before and hold your hand. Since the first sunrise,i have seen your face. Never have I had such strong feeling withing my veins, my heart pounding so uncontrollably. Your eyes have put a spell on me, and your voice has settled my sorrows.The very sight of your image has changed me, and the secrets that I've hid for so long, I could bear no longer. I've told my life and tragic past, my loss and woeful affairs. But these words of depression are cleaned from my mouth as your lips touch mine, sealing me with not dark, but happy future" Ruki giggled, then started crying. Sonic's eyes softened, and he continued."Your crystal tears of dew and rain from an angel's face fill me up with such power to just hold you and keep you close forever. These tears are not of sadness, but of pure joy bringing cheerful delights to your eyes. And if those tears turn to sadness, I'll dry them like the sun. I promise to always be with you, no matter what. Rain or shine, cold and dark or warm and bright, I will always stand by your side. If mornful, I'll comfort you. If sick, I'll cure you. These are my vows to you. Ruki, I love you with all my heart." Ruki sighed in delight, tears hung from her eyes.Sonic wiped them with his thumbs. Ruki squeezed his hands, and smiled brightly. "Sonic your words are smooth and light, but there's no need to be over-detailed. I understand your feeling, and can see in your eyes your true thoughts of me that you do love me. I've known you for so long and you've stayed by my side, as if a shadow that follows me where ever I go, and I am never alone. You've held my dreams like a morning star. And finally all has come to this, where we stand before our friends and unknown crowds. My wish... was to be with you and love you for eternity. But now it shall be my promise that I tend to keep. If you ever feel cold, I'll keep you warm with a hug and a tender kiss. If lost, I will show you the way to the light. These vows I hold in my heart. Sonic, I love you with all my soul." She exhaled with relief and the bear minister raised his voice."May I have the rings please?" Tails ran up to the altar, Sonic took Ruki ring, and Ruki took Sonic's. Tails then went back down, and stood next to Cream. The bear minister nodded and looked at Sonic. "Having considered alone and together this marriage, I now ask you Sonic... Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do," Sonic calmly answered. The bear turned to Ruki "I ask you Ruki... Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I-I do," she studdered feeling embarressed. The bear minister then looked at both of them, "Do you each promise to love and comfort another, to honor and keep another in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity and foresaking all others, be faithful to each other as long as you both shall live?" "We do," they both answered."Then Sonic," the bear minister said. "As you place this ring on Ruki's finger, repeat after me." Sonic slipped Ruki's left glove off and touched the back of her hand with his thumb, his other hand holding the ring. The bear minister spoke, "With this ring I thee wed and join my life to yours." "With this ring I thee wed and join my life to yours," Sonic repeated, then gently placed the ring on Ruki's finger. "Now Ruki, as you place this ring on Sonic's finger, repeat after me." "Ok," Ruki mumbled, her hands shaking as she took Sonic's glove off. "With this ring I thee wed and join my life to yours," the bear minister said. Ruki breathed deeply, then said, "With this ring I thee wed and join my life to yours." She then put the ring on his finger. They both then pull back on their gloves and clasped each others hands in an overlap. The bear minister smiled, "May these rings stand as a sign to you of your desire to live, to love, to recreate, to build in your lives and in the lives of those who touch that ideal of perfection which is humanity. In the presence of the Lord of Chaos and by the vertue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife..." He clasped his hands together, then stepped back, "You may kiss the bride..." Ruki blushed. Sonic let go of her hands, then lifted up the silk that hung from her face and put it behind her ears. Ruki looked to the crowd and muttered, "Infront of all these people?" Sonic placed his fingers beneathe her chin and turned her head to look at him. "Just think of it as they're not even here," he said. Ruki huddled in her shoulders, feeling red in the face. She looked at his eyes, and suddenly was lost in his sight. Sonic tilted his head and came close to Ruki's face. Ruki closed her eyes, and felt the soft tender touch of his lips touch hers. Ruki lifted her hand and rubbed his cheek.the crowd suddenly cheered.Rouge smiled, then looked over at Amy, who turned away. Amy was rubbing her eyes and sniffling. "Are you crying?" Rouge asked. Amy bawled, "No, just my allergies!" Rouge rolled her eyes with disbelief. Sonic moved away from Ruki's face. Ruki slowly opened her eyes and stared in a daze. Sonic stared at her eyes as well. Ruki's brown eyes twinkled with admiration, then moved up and kissed Sonic, longer and deeper.


End file.
